Escuela Smash: Anexos
by The HippieMina-chan
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots y drabbles relacionados con el fic "Escuela Smash" (Posibles spoilers y OCs dependiendo de cada historia)- "Y una vez más..." Veamos que pasa en un día familiar como cualquier otro con los nuevos habitantes del Castillo de Hyrule. - "Convento" Sin tele, ni comida decente, ni agua caliente, estas dos parientes sobreviven día a día en un convento.
1. Y una vez más

¿Cómo es que empezó esto? La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea, sólo salió y ¡boom! Se nos ocurrió hacerlo un one-shot.

Perdonen por el título si no tiene nada que ver, esto fue algo random y aunque lo lea y relea nuevamente no sabré como titularlo.

* * *

**Y una vez más...**

-¿Cariño, me pasas los cubiertos?

La niña de alas blancas suspiró por enésima vez en el día (y eso que recién era el mediodía), tomó lo indicado y se lo entregó.

-¡Gracias Zellie!- respondió de forma cantarina y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La niña sólo lo miró cansada.

-¡Oh Zellie! ¡Ya estamos listos!- canturreó una vez más el castaño desprendiendo un aura brillante y rodeado de florecitas.

-¿Mamá, por qué papá es tan infantil?- preguntó slash se quejó, eran domingos familiares y lo hacían desde que tenía memoria, no entendía la razón del extremo entusiasmo de su padre. Aunque casi siempre no salía como lo planeaban.

-Ahora no querida, tengo que atender otros asuntos...- dijo la soberana de Hyrule con un tono maternal a su hija. Oh, oh, eso no era bueno...-¡Sigue molestándome angel negro, bastardo! ¡¿Oíste?!

Y era a eso a lo que se refería.

-Cállate niña.

-¡Maldita sea Kuro! ¡Ya no soy niña y tengo nombre!- exclamó Zelda mandándole rayitos con la mirada a su cuñado, quien la miraba de forma aburrida.

-¡Hola!- se oyó la puerta cerrarse y entró un hylian de vestimentas verdes y ojos azules- Venía a visitar a Anon...

-Pitto, deja de molestar a Zelda

-Cállate bastardo- dijo sin importarle que insultaba a su cuasi hermano.

-¡No le grites así a Pit!

-Tu cállate niña.

-¡No manches _Kuro-chan _o esta vez si te electrocuto!

Anon dejó salir un gritito de frustración, era casi costumbre que su tío Kuro se peleara cada segundo del día con su madre, pero ese día no estaba de humor para escuchar sus tempranas peleas.

-Tío Link, ¿vamos a tirar piedras a las tierras inferiores?

-Pero no te dejan salir...

-Contigo sí.

-Bueno...-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya una vez fuera del castillo pudo sentir el olor a bosque y paz. Si, paz. Caminaron un rato más y ambos recolectaron piedras y las dejaban caer hacia abajo. Esto si era divertido, aun no entendía por qué su madre le prohibía hacerlo.

-¡Link! ¡Anon! ¿Lanzando piedras a las tierras inferiores eh?- dijo una chica con vestimenta totalmente diferente al lugar, con una voz algo computarizada y dos colas de cabello largo color aguamarina cayéndole por la espalda.

-Ajam- asintieron ambos.

-¿Pueden llover puerros también?

-¡Claro!

Entre piedras y puerros voladores y entre risas y rebotes de los objetos se escucho un grito que venía del inferior.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?

Link, Anon y Miku enmudecieron al oír esa voz.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Sigan lanzando piedras a las tierras inferiores y están muertos! ¡Además, llamaré a _Shigeru Miyamoto_ y a _Yamaha Corporation_! (*)

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!- exclamó asustada Anon.

-Claro que si princesita, sólo observa nada más...

-Pero usted también es princesa...- murmuró el ángel para sí.

-Anon, será mejor que no contradigas a Peach-sama, ya sabes cómo es...- le susurró Link.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN CUCHICHEANDO MOCOSOS?!- bramó Peach.

-¡Sálvense! ¡No nos perdonará por interrumpir su cita con Mario-sensei!- sugirió Miku echándose a correr, los otros dieron una mirada hacia abajo y siguieron la indicación de la vocaloid.

-¡Ah no se me escaparán! ¡YOSHI!- Yoshi, como fiel corcel que obedece a la novia de su amo, acudió al llamado de Peach para brindarle sus servicios. Peach se monta encima de Yoshi y empieza su persecución mientras que de fondo sonaba su himno peachness.

-¡WAAAAH!- exclamaron los tres fugitivos que ahora corrían por sus vidas, tratando de salvarse de un buen castigo que su ex maestra (y actual para Anon) les pondría.

Pit caminaba con un aura radiante buscando un buen lugar donde comer al aire libre de manera cómoda, a su lado iban Zelda y Kuro peleando.

-Escúchame bien bastardo emo, o me sigues molestando ¡o yo misma te lanzaré sin paracaídas a las tierras inferiores o a un volcán en erupción!

-Hmp.

-¡Muy bien bastardo, tú te lo buscaste!

-¡WAAAAHHH!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Zelda deteniendo la posible electrocutación hacia Dark Pit al ver a su hija, a su mejor amigo y a la posible novia de su mejor amigo (su relación no estaba muy definida aún, sólo se sabía que Link y Miku se declararon en el mismo lugar donde lanzaban piedras a las tierras inferiores) huyendo de algo o más bien de alguien.

-¡Ya casi los tengo mocosos!- gritaba Peach, mientras seguía sonando su himno como música de fondo. De repente, se detuvo al ver a la mocosa-no-tan-mocosa-ahora insolente que era su alumna- Tú...

-Peach-sama, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó Zelda extrañada al ver a su ex-maestra en el Reino de Hyrule y no en el Reino Champiñón como casi siempre lo hacía.

-Pues sucede que estaba teniendo una cita de lo lindo, hasta que de pronto cae en mi sedosa cabellera una piedra y después, para variar, un puerro, y adivine qué alteza hylian...- dijo lo último con recelo- ¡ENCONTRÉ AL GNOMO DE JARDÍN, A LA MOCOSA DE PELO LARGO AZUL Y A SU PRECIOSA HIJA LANZANDO PIEDRAS Y PUERROS A LAS TIERRAS INFERIORES!

-¿QUE ANON QUÉ?- Zelda silbó y un neburí apareció como por arte de magia- ¡LINK CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE LANZAR PIEDRAS A LAS TIERRAS INFERIORES Y MUCHO MENOS LO HAGAS CON ANON!- Zelda se sumó a la persecución de Peach tras ese trío que corría todo lo que podía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mamá, no hagas eso! ¡Asustas tanto como Peach-sama!

-Etto... Zellie, ¿y yo?- preguntó Pit, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta una nube de polvo. El ángel de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y empezó a ordenar las cosas que había llevado para ese día de campo familiar.- Lo siento Pitto, será para otra vez, ahora tengo que calmar a Zelda y decirle a Anon que deje de lanzar piedras a las tierras inferiores, aunque tal vez se lo recompense más tarde. Te veo luego, adiós Kuro.- dicho esto, Pit se alejó del lugar, dirigiéndose al Castillo de Hyrule.

OoO

-¿Y... cómo te fue en tu día familiar, Kuro-kun?- preguntó Momo batiendo una mezcla en un bol.

-Hmp... Link fue a lanzar piedras a las tierras inferiores con Anon otra vez.- contestó el ángel de ojos rojos.

-Ya veo... ¿no habrás peleado con Zelda-chan nuevamente, no?

-Hmp...

Momo aguantó una carcajada mientra vaciaba la mezcla en un recipiente para luego meterlo al horno.

-Estará listo en unos minutos- dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Kuro y marcharse a su habitación.

Las mejillas del ángel se tiñeron de rojo ante tal gesto.

-Hn...

* * *

(*) Dueños/creadores de Super Smash Brothers y Vocaloid respectivamente.

* * *

Ok, ok, he aquí algunas cosas para aclarar:

**1. **Cómo en la historia original _Escuela Smash _el resultado final sería un zelit, pues dejamos fantasear nuestras mentecillas un poco (ademas que estábamos sometidas al calor del verano, nuestros cerebros estaban a punto de freír, así que para refrescarnos empezamos a crear historias cortas), así que en este drabble, one-shot, viñeta o cómo quieran llamarlo Pit y Zelda ya estan casados y viven juntos en el Castillo y tienen una hermosa hijita de ojos azules, cabello largo y de color chocolate y dos esponjosas alas blancas de angelito.

**2. **Con respecto a la hija... er si, su nombre es Zelda también, ya saben el protocolo/ley de Hyrule que dice que las sucesoras deben tener el nombre de Zelda, pero ¿por qué le llaman Anon? Eso lo sabremos en una o dos historias más. **OC de única propiedad de Cleas-1.**

**3. **_¿Qué es el Himno de Peach? _Uff... que bueno que no me vinieron con una pregunta díficil *quitarse sudor de la frente* Bueno, es sencillo, es uno de los temas musicales de los videojuegos de Mario, en cada pasusa solo agréguenle "Peach-sama" y ¡presto! El Himno de Peach-sama -w-

**4. **_¿Qué fue? ¿LinkxMiku? No me agrada la idea. ¡_Ay no! ¡Las difíciles no! .A. Para ser sincera, ni yo me los imaginaba juntos (este pechito shippea el Zelink), pero al ver una imagen random por ahí, no se nos ocurrió otra idea que poner a Link con Miku (no quería dejar al pobrecito en la friendzone T^T)

**5. **_¿Qué fue con la ultima escena? ¿Quién rayos es Momo? ¡¿Y por qué está con el papaseto de Kuro-kun?! _Esto... si, si, lo responderé no me maten TT^TT. Verán, Momo es otra vocaloid (después de todo esto es un crossover smash-vocaloid... ¡CULPEN AL CALOR DEL VERANO SHANNARO!) cabello rosadito, ojos verdes y traje de maid. Sip, esa misma, si no la reconocen con mi descripción googleenlo,, obviamente este fandom no es reconocido porque nosotras mismas lo hicimos y lo nombramos _KuMo _(culpen al calor ¬¬) sé que tal vez no les agrade y tampoco entenderán por qué lo puse al final, pero no hay mucho de ellos hasta ahora y lo puse ahí porque de verdad no sabía como cerrar la historia e.e

Y por último **6. ** Como dije arriba, no sé de donde salió esto, así que fue totalmente random y fue muy díficil tratar de arreglarlo para que se vea decente porque en su forma original era más parodiado diría yo, sin signos de puntuación y nada de narración. Al ser uno de los primeros es por eso que está medio raro, pero como a baka le encantaron mis ideas (please bitch B) ) seguí haciendo drabbles o mini one-shots, etc relacionados con el fic y estos últimos si están más arreglados.

Si todavía no han leído la historia original, los invito a hacerlo, ¡no se arrepentirán! Aunque tal vez digan "¿Quién rayos hace un crossover de vocaloid y smash? ¿Qué se fuman estas locas?" Pero como todos saben, el mundo cada vez está más loco. La historia se encuentra ubicada en mis favoritos... aunque no les recomiendo que vayan ahí ^^U mejor vayan a mis autores favoritos, busquen a **Cleas-1 ** y en sus historias está el fic _Escuela Smash. _O simplemnte búsquenlo en esta sección que casi no hay mucho, menos en español.

Se despide en son de paz,

**The Hippie Mina-chan**


	2. Convento

**Convento**

Anon se paseaba por la habitación como si fuera ángel enjaulado... literalmente. Iba de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, de aquí...

De repente, una almohada nada suave le cayó en la cara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Yami-chan?- se quejó sobándose la nariz.

-Hn... molestas- le respondió su prima. Un ángel negro de cabello rosa y ojos rojos, podía verse adorable por fuera, pero en realidad tenía actitud fría e irónica, digna hija de Dark Pit.

-¡Pero Yami, acaso no estás preocupada! ¡Estamos encerradas en esta especie de habitación-cárcel, con poca luz, dos camas con colchones duros y hasta la ventana de ahí tiene barrotes! ¡Es imposible salir!

-¿Por qué no usas tu magia?

-¡Aún no soy buena!- exclamó sonrojada por la vergüenza- ¿Por qué no pedimos llamar a nuestros padres? De seguro es la manera más fácil.

Yami alzó una ceja desde el rincón donde se encontraba sentada, ¿es que acaso su prima era tan inocente y aun no se había dado cuenta que sus propios padres las habían encerrado en ese lugar "por su propio bien y pureza"?

-¡Yami! Di algo, ¿lo hacemos o no?

Si, creo que si era inocente.

-Ya déjalo, seguro se aburrirán de nosotras y nos dejarán salir.

-¿Tú crees?

En eso, la puerta se abre y se deja ver a una mujer mayor con un hábito que le llegaba hasta el piso y una especie de manto cubriéndole el cabello, en su cuello colgaba una cruz.

-Señoritas, prepárense para la misa.

-¿Misa?- preguntaron ambas- ¿Qué es eso?

La mujer ensanchó los ojos sorprendida.

-Es donde celebramos la Resurrección de Cristo, alabamos a nuestro Señor Dios, y recordamos la Última Cena de Jesucristo.

-Ah... ¿y cuánto dura eso?

La monja casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante tal insolencia.

-No iré- dijo Yami antes de que la monja pudiera responder la pregunta de su prima.- No pienso desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo.

-¿Cómo dijo?- exclamó indignada la mujer de hábito.

-Y-Yami... cálmate...- tartamudeaba Anon mientras escuchaba a su prima discutir con la religiosa. _Esto no terminará bien..._

OoO

-Te dije que te callaras...- suspiró con pesar Anon mientras se acomodaba el cabello para seguir limpiando las baldosas.

-Ahora cállate tu- dijo Yami con fastidio apoyada en la puerta del baño.

El castigo de ambas había sido limpiar los baños con un cepillo, jabón y agua por haberse quejado y "blasfemado ante el nombre del Señor", ¡Cuando Yami era la única que había hablado! Y eso que sólo dijo su opinión... a su manera, claro está.

-Ya no puedo más...- exclamó Anon adolorida, con lágrimas como cascadas deslizándole por los ojos, había limpiado alrededor de tres baños y sus manitas de niña de diez años no aguantaban para más.

OoO

De vuelta a la habitación, Yami estaba recostada en su incómoda cama jugando con una pelotita que se había encontrado rebotándola en la pared. Anon, por su parte, se encontraba igual que Yami con la mirada perdida en el techo y sin pelotita con qué distraerse.

-Oye Yami...

-¿Hmm?

-¿Cuánto crees que se tarde papá en darse cuenta que no estamos?

-Hn...

-Este lugar es peor que la escuela, ¡incluso los castigos son peores que los de Peach-sama! ¡Esa monja _es_ peor que Peach-sama!- lloriqueó.

Yami rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¡Quiero volver a casa!- esta vez Anon estaba aferrada a los barrotes de la ventana mirando el cielo con un tono anaranjado, indicando que pronto anochecería.- ¡¿Alguien?! ¡Ayuda por favor!

-Ya cállate- bufó Yami, parándose-. Mejor me iré a dar un baño.

-Eh... Yami...

-¿Ah?- Yami volteó y la miró con indiferencia.

-Aquí no hay agua caliente...

-¡SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!- ni bien Anon había terminado la oración y su prima se encontraba a su lado agitando los barrotes con desesperación, como si estos fueran a desprenderse del cemento.

OoO

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Hyrule, la reina Zelda estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana el paisaje nocturno.

-Pit-kun... ¿Sabes dónde está Anon-chan? No la he visto desde que regresé al mediodía.

-Ah, se quedó a dormir en casa de Yami-chan, ya sabes, no podía decirle que no.- respondió Pit, ocultando su mirada nerviosa

-¡Oh, era eso!- dijo algo más aliviada- Ya me siento mejor, buenas noches Pit-kun- dijo antes de apagar la luz.

OoO

-Oye Kuro-kun... ¿Sabes dónde está Yami-chan? No la he visto desde que regresé al mediodía. Pero Alex-kun si está en su habitación.

-Se quedó a dormir en casa de Anon- dijo con su rostro de Dark Pit como siempre.

-¡Oh, era eso!- suspiró más aliviada- Ahora me siento mejor al saber que está con Zelda-chan y Pit-kun.

-Hn...- Kuro abrazó a Momo por los hombros para recostarla al lado suyo y apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches Kuro-kun...

OoO

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!- exclamó una Anon dejándose caer en el pasto.- Estamos peor que monja de claustro.

Habían pasado tres días y aún seguían en esa cárcel a la que llamaban convento, todos los días las despertaban a las cinco de la mañana, las obligaban a bañarse con agua del Polo Norte e iban a Misa las seis de la mañana. Antes de comer tenían que elevar una oración al Señor, al mediodía rezaban el _Angelus_ y a las seis de la tarde el Rosario. La comida era casi siempre, ensalada... de berenjenas, no había postre, y si por suerte lo había, primero tenían que terminarse el asqueroso plato de fondo que servían.

-¡Extraño la comida de tía Momo y de mamá! Extraño la escuela, sobre todo a Gale-kun y quiero dormir en una cama acolchonadita- Anon se retorcía cual gusano en el césped.- ¡Quiero agua caliente para bañarme y odio los trabajos forzados que nos obligan a hacer! Por cierto...- Anon dejó sus quejas y miró a su prima que estaba sentada no muy lejos de ella y con expresión aburrida- ¿al menos podrías ayudarme Yami? ¡No es mi responsabilidad lavar tu ropa! ¡Mis manos me duelen! Tienes que aprender a comportarte y ser más madura Yami, ayudar en el aseo del hogar y en tus cosas y también debes ayudar al prójimo necesitado...

Ambas se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar el monólogo que Anon acababa de decir.

-¡ME ESTÁN CONVIRTIENDO! ¡NOOOOOOO!- exclamó horrorizada mientras caía dramáticamente de rodillas y su prima se compadecía en silencio de ella.- Tenemos que salir de aqui... ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

OoO

Un niño rubio azulado caminaba en la noche fría y desolada por el bosque, en su rostro se notaba el cansancio, pero no se detendría.

-Sólo un poco más Anon-chan... sólo un poco...

OoO

-¿Lista?

Yami asintió. Entre las dos deslizaron las baldosas del baño de su habitación en la que habían encontrado un pasadizo secreto.

-¡Al fin, nuestra salida!- exclamó Anon maravillada, con brillitos en los ojos corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Seremos li...!

Su otro grito de gloria se vio silenciado al chocar contra una figura. Anon alzó la vista y se topó con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse ni mucho menos verla en pintura.

-Niñas malcriadas, ¿qué están haciendo aquí por el amor de Dios?- exclamó la madre superiora del convento irritada por el comportamiento de las niñas.

**.**

-¡Sólo un poco más Yami!- exclamó Anon con cuchara en mano y cavando con todas sus fuerzas para salir de aquel horrible lugar- ¡Sólo un poco más y esta vez si seremos libres!

Era su quinto intento en la semana, y aunque pareciera algo estúpido habían logrado cavar un túnel con sólo cucharas que se guardaron de la cena hace unos días atrás.

-¡Arrepiéntanse de sus pecados en este mismo instante!- bramó la superiora delante de Anon que estaba a punto de cavar sus últimos metros hacia la libertad.- ¡Me cansé de sus caprichos! Vayan a rezar el rosario más diez Ave Marías y se quedarán toda lo hora de la cena en la iglesia conversando con el Señor y reflexionando sobre sus actos.

En ese momento Anon casi quiso llorar, pero lo que más le entró ganas era desaparecer a esa monja con uno de sus hechizos.

OoO

Un rubio azulado subía una colina con cansancio. Ya en la cima se irguió en una pose heroica y miró al horizonte.

-¡Estoy cerca Anon-chan! ¡Mantén la calma, iré por ti!- exclamó con corazoncitos en los ojos.

En eso, sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza y se rompía en miles de pedacitos, al ver el suelo se dio cuenta que alguien le había arrojado un jarrón.

-¡NO TE OLVIDES DE MÍ MALDITA SEA!- juró escuchar la voz de Yami.

OoO

-¿Qué crees que opinen mamá y tía Momo sobre esto?- suspiró cansada Anon, echada en su respectiva cama.- No hubieses lanzado ese jarrón, sino no estaríamos castigadas de nuevo...

-No fue mi culpa que se haya olvidado de mi.- dijo Yami jugando con la pelotita.

-¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí?- lloriqueó Anon- Vamos Gale-kun, deposito todas mis esperanzas en ti- dijo en un susurro juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos, deseando que su compañero rubio azulado de clase las salvara de ese infierno.

OoO

Después de varios días, Gale-kun se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo estaba yendo en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

De acuerdo, ¿cómo rayos salió esto? Ya saben, culpen al verano -w-U

La mayoría de drabbles o one-shot, los tengo guardados, es por eso que no cambio los diálogos y tienen su sabor original. Pero este de aquí, como todos los demás, fue escrito primeramente en whatsapp a modo de distraccion, el único que no logré guardar porque eliminé mi historial. Pero, gracias a mi memoria y a algunos dibujos que **Cleas-1 **hizo inspirada en esta historia logré por lo menos, colocarle ese aire que tenía cuando lo escribimos.

El final queda así de abierto porque, bueno, en realidad, como que no lo concluimos y decidimos dejarlo de esa forma, ahora las preguntas:

**1. **_¿Quién es Yami? _Como bien lo dice en una de las primera líneas, es hija de Kuro y Momo (por favor no me maten TwTU, acepto tomatazos virtuales, pero aprecio demasiado mi vida). Tiene el físico de Momo, cabello rosa, facciones adorables y lo único de Kuro en su cabello es EL mechón. Lo demás es puro gen paterno; ojos rojos, alas negras y un humor demasiado frío que da miedo cuando se molesta. Como digna hija de Dark Pit, también es la favorita de Peach-sama, su única debilidad son los dulces, como su madre.

**2. **_¿Quién es Gale? _Es un shotita rubio azulado, hijo de Link y Miku, es muy muy parecido al Link niño de Skyward, sólo que se le puede ver algo de azul en su cabello. Está templado por Anon-chan XD

**3. **_¿Quién es Alex? _Hermano mellizo de Yami-chan, tiene cabello negro, no es angelito y tiene ojos verdes como su madre, al contrario de Yami-chan, es muy amable con los demás y siempre está con una sonrisa. Desprende brillitos por todos lados. A pesar de ser hijo de Kuro-kun es odiado por Peach-sama como Momo en sus días de estudiante (poor Alex u.u)

**Todos estos Ocs son propiedad de Cleas-1.**

Y por último **4. **_¿Por qué Kuro-kun y Pit-kun enviaron a sus hijas a un convento? _La respuesta es simple: no quieren que los mocosos de Gale-kun y Tetsuya acaben con la pureza de sus florecillas... digo, que no le contagien piojos y por eso no hallaron mejor solución que enviarlas a un convento XD

Se despide en son de paz,

**The Hippie Mina-chan**


	3. De por qué a Zelda junior la llaman Anon

**De por qué a Zelda junior la llaman Anon**

Zelda agitaba en sus manos un sonaja que su papá le dio para distraerse. Tenía forma de trifuerza y al agitarla sonaba una tonada muy suave que a ella le encantaba, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones mientras que su padre la observaba desde cerca con una gran sonrisa.

-Nee, ¿qué tal si nos vamos yendo al comedor Zellie? El desayuno está por empezar- dijo tomando a su hija en brazos, la niña solo rió y se dejo llevar por su padre.

-¡Mami!- exclamó al ver a su madre acercarse.

-Hola cariño- le saludó con una sonrisa- ¿cómo estás?

-¡Papi me dio esto!- exclamó enseñándole el juguete.

-Si, si, es muy bonito Zellie, pero tienes que dejarlo para poder comer- le dijo su padre.

La niña hizo un puchero al instante, pero fue alejada rápidamente de Pit y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, sabiendo que no le podía ganar, dejó su sonaja a un lado y se sentó al medio de sus padres para poder desayunar.

-Oye Zel-chan- dijo Pit, Zelda junior estiró su mano para alcanzar un panecillo que estaba al frente suyo, sabiendo que su padre casi siempre llamaba así a su mamá-, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos.

Zelda le pasó el bocadillo a su hija ruborizándose por lo que dijo Pit.

-A-ah.. cierto, pero es porque estamos ocupados con Zelda casi todo el día.

Pit observó a su pequeña hija degustando otro panecillo, viendo cómo se embarraba los labios de azúcar impalpable.

-Tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba los labios de la pequeña Zelda con una servilleta. Zelda lo miró curiosa.- Y no involucra a Impa-san cuidando a Zellie.

OoO

El ángel oji azul si que era astuto, Zelda no se imaginó que empleara un táctica tan perfecta.

Pit tocó el timbre de la casa unas dos veces, la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a un sorprendido ángel negro, obviamente no esperaba visitas, menos las de la persona al frente suyo.

-Pit-stain, ¿qué...?

-¡Oye Pitto!- dijo con su mejor sonrisa y un aura muy alegre para el gusto de Kuro rodeó a su cuasi hermano- ¿Podrías cuidar a Zellie mientras no estoy?

-No

-¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias Pitto!- canturreó el ángel mientras cerraba la puerta y corría lo más rápido que podía.

-Te dije que no bas...

Ya no podía hacer nada. Su reputación de chico malo había sido reducida en "el niñero real". _Demonios, que para eso estaba Impa._

-Maldito seas Pit-stain... Hummm... ¿y ahora qué hago contigo?- dijo depositando a su sobrina en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Tío Kuro! ¡Tío Kuro!- canturreaba la niña haciendo sonar su sonaja.

-¡Cállate niña! Y no me llames Kuro, mi nombre es Dark Pit, ¿que tu padres no te enseñaron?- dijo Dark Pit con los ojos entrecerrados y claramente irritado por el sonido que hacía la sonaja de Zelda al moverse.

-¡Tío Kuro!

-¡Deja de llamarme así pequeña! Ahhhmm... ¿cómo rayos era tu nombre? Uhh, serás Anónima.

-¡No soy Anónima! ¡Me llamo Zelda!- respondió la pequeña notablemente molesta por el sobrenombre y la falta de memoria que tenía su tío al recordar su nombre.

-Y yo soy Dark Pit, mientras eso no te entre en tu diminuto cerebro serás Anónima, aunque es difícil de pronunciar... será Anon.

La niña mandó una mirada asesina a su tío a pesar de su corta edad, luego sonrió demasiado inocente y riéndose internamente exclamó:

-¡Tío Pitto!

-Te odio Pit-stain

* * *

Y bueno, está es la pequeña historia del por qué a Anon le decimos Anon. Este mini drabble fue escrito por **Cleas-1 **yo sólo lo acomodé un poco con la pequeña introducción del desayuno real y agregándole unas cuantas frases.

¿A que Pit es un capo? ¡Que mejor que pedirle favores a Kuro! Aunque a la pobre Anon hasta sus padres la llaman así u.u, pero como que ya se acostumbró.

Se despide en son de paz,

**The Hippie Mina-chan**


	4. A cold boy's mixed feelings

**A cold boy's mixed feelings**

-¡Oye Pitto~! ¿No vas a ir a ver como Momo-chan canta? ¡Debemos darle ánimos!- dijo Pit tomándolo de la mano y jalándole hacia algún lugar.

El Festival Cultural de la Escuela Smash había sido inaugurado hace unas horas y los vocaloids de la escuela iban a hacer una presentación, todos estaban emocionados, y como todos los años venían personas de diferentes escuelas también. Todo era emoción y trabajo, excepto claro, en una persona.

-Suéltame Pit-stain, la música aturde mis oídos.

-Que pesado eres... Bueno, voy yo solo, ¡oh Zelda!- llamó el ángel.

_No que iba a ir solo_, dijo para sí el ángel de ojos rojos al observar a su cuasi hermano con una enorme sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la niña, _Tsk, que pesado. Como cree que iré a escuchar música de sintetizador... además no quiero ver a algunos con ropas extrañas. _A Kuro le resbaló una gotita al recordar el Festival del año pasado, _Sólo espero que esos gemelos no hayan traído un tractor..._

Aun con los vocaloids en su cabeza, se dirigió hacia su aula para poder descansar un rato, pero a su mente se vino una chica pelirosa con su micrófono inalámbrico y esa fal... Se abofeteó mentalmente por estar pensando esas cosas. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y no precisamente por aquella cachetada mental, después de todo las cachetadas mentales no duelen.

Un estridente grito hizo que Kuro se tapara los oídos. Alzó la vista con expresión irritada al notar que había sido Miku, la chica de pelo azul y largo del segundo año quien había gritado "Love is War!" con un megáfono. _Para qué rayos utiliza el megáfono si ya tiene su micrófono, _pensó con fastidio, justo tenía que atravesar el patio donde se estaba realizando la presentación para llegar al salón.

Sin saber por qué, se quedó en aquel lugar escuchando algo que él no catalogaba como música.

Después llegó el turno de los hermanos Kagamine. _Que bien que no trajeron el tractor, _pensó aliviado al ver las extrañas ropas con las que estaban vestidos sus compañeros de clase.

Al terminar de cantar "Daughter of Evil", la mayoría empezó a criticar el personaje que Rin representaba, _Bueno se lo merecía_, comentó Kuro en su cabeza, ignorando el hecho que el también era malo maloso.

Cuando Len terminó de cantar, todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos llorando dramáticamente y admirando el cariño que el personaje de Len tenía hacia la princesa del mal. Al final ambos hermanos compartieron un gran abrazo en el escenario, a lo cual se sumó varios gritos de fangirls y unos cuantos "awww".

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, también estaban Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka y el resto de androids raritos.

Después de que toda esa mar de voces de sintetizador (que hizo que a Kuro le doliera horriblemente la cabeza y oídos), después de que Peke modelara para su público y después que dejara de alargar esto, llegó el turno de Momo.

La voz, de la ahora, chica de quince años inundó sus oídos y resonó en su cabeza. De alguna u otra forma, no le encontraba algún rastro de _sintetizador._

No supo cuándo empezó a acercarse más hacia el escenario, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pero cuando empezó a darle vueltas al asunto, ya estaba viendo como Momo se movía en el escenario.

-Ehh, Momo-chan es muy tímida usualmente, pero es muy buena cantando.- oyó que Zelda comentaba.

-Momo-chan se ve muy linda en ese vestido.

-¡Aaay, Momo es tan linda! ¿Crees que pueda hablarle cuando actúe?

-No lo sé, deberías intentarlo.

Comentarios así escuchaba de parte de los estudiantes masculinos de la escuela y _de otras escuelas también._ Kuro miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia ese grupito, _Hmp,_ les dedicó una mirada asesina, aunque no pudieran notarlo. Más tarde se encargaría de torturarlos.

Momo terminó su actuación en una pose en donde formaba el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos. Sin saber por qué, Kuro terminó sonrojándose nuevmente al ver a Momo algo avergonzada en el escenario.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció la vocaloid dando una reverencia. Kuro cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar pronunciar palabra (de todos modos no planeaba hacerlo) y se alejó del lugar.

Se apoyó en la pared de uno de los pasillos de la escuela y soltó el aire que había estado aguantando todo ese tiempo, se preguntó cómo es que la sangre de su cuerpo había acabado en su rostro para dejarlo como un tomate... Tal vez Pit le había contagiado esa enfermedad cuando le agarró la mano, después de todo, el rostro de su cuasi hermano se ponía de ese color algunas veces.

-_Cuando te pones nervioso con una persona es porque esa persona es especial para ti.-_ le había dicho Pit una vez.

-_Hmp-_ le había respondido.

¿Ponerse nervioso? Bah, estupideces, él nunca se ponía nervioso.

-_Es por eso que casi siempre tartamudeo y mi cara se pone roja cuando hablo con Zellie. Creo, creo que ella es especial para mí... Creo que me gusta, Dark Pit._

Bueno, parcía que decía la verdad, Pit se caracterizaba por ser un ser extremadamente sincero y además que había dicho su nombre correctamente.

¿Que él tartamudeaba? ¿QUE ÉL TARTAMUDEABA? Tsk, Pit-stain si que estaba loco. El gran Dark Pit JAMÁS tartamudea.

Pero la extraña reacción que le había provocado Momo para que él enrojeciera indicaba que algo andaba mal... ¿Será que comer tantas frituras le estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo polillas en su estómago cuando pensaba en Momo tan de repente? ¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en Momo en primer lugar?!

_Creo que las frituras si me afectaron,_ dijo Kuro para sus adentros, palpó el bolsillo del buzo escolar y sacó de ahí una envoltura de papas saladitas a medio terminar, la frente se le sombreó de azul con solo mirarla y la botó en el contenedor de basura.

Ladeó la cabeza algo confundido y mareado por todas esas conclusiones que había sacado en tan corto tiempo.

_Será que... ¿considero a Momo especial?._

Negó varias veces con la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, pero creo que las sacudidas ocasionaron que la frase saliera de su cabeza y comenzara a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

"Momo es especial" "Momo es especial" "Momo es especial" "Momo es especial", revoloteaban las palabras en su cabeza.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó enfadado y cansado (porque casi nunca gastaba energías por pensar tanto en algo), tratando de alejar esas letras como si de un mosquito se tratase, como si eso fuera suficiente también.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que acaso estoy enamorado de Momo?!, _se dijo. Y como si fuera magia, o el karma se estaba vengando de él, o simplemente Palutena-sama quiso ablandar su corazón de ángel malo maloso, las palabras de un afiche cercano se desprendieron y se unieron a la frase anterior. "Muy enamorado", leyó.

Apoyado en la pared, giró como si estuviera en su cama.

_Pero yo nunca me he enamorado. _Y otra vez, otra frase de otro afiche cobró vida y se puso delante de él. "Siempre hay una primera vez", leyó y seguidamente se unió a las otras frases. Giró nuevamente. _Pero yo soy el gran Dark Pit, Dark Pit no siente ese tipo de cosas. _Y otro afiche permitió que la frase se saliera. "Verdaderamente especial". Giró de nuevo. _¿Será que considero a Momo... atractiva?_

-¡Oh! ¿Kuro-kun, estabas aquí? ¿Viste cómo canté? Ojalá que no...- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que los perfectos oídos de perro-gato de Kuro lograron escuchar. Momo jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente y continuó hablando:- Si no me viste... al menos habrás escuchado, ¿no?- Esa boina verde hacia juego con su cabello y con sus ojos, la blusa blanca le quedaba perfecto con su falda verde y ese mandil que traía puesto como si fuera una maid la hacía ver más inocente de lo que era.- ¿Kuro- kun, estás bien? Te has puesto rojo- Momo se acercó con la intención de colocar su mano en la frente del ángel para comprobar su temperatura, sin embargo, Kuro se alejó evitando que Momo lo tocase.

-N-no es nada.- ¡Maldición! Se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba... ¡¿ahora qué seguía?!

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?

-N-No...- de repente sintió que un sudor frío se deslizaba por su rostro hasta perderse por su cuello... ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

-¿En serio te encuentras bien?- ¿Consideraba a ella atractiva? La recorrió con la mirada otra vez... ¿Atractiva? Y como no podía faltar, la frase del último afiche que se podía visualizar desde esta escena se desprendió , situándose arriba de Momo, mientras un aura especial la rodeaba.- ¿Kuro-kun?- el brillo de sus ojos se había acentuado y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. "Ella es hermosa", leyó.

-Y-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose de ahí, suspiró varias veces para intentar calmarse. ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?! _¡Maldición, maldición! Debo quitarla de mi cabeza..._

_-_¡Te veo en el salón más tarde!- exclamó Momo.

Kuro la miró por encima del hombro, la manera en que corría la hacía ver como una niña. Momo se detuvo al encontrarse con Defoko y comenzó a platicar con ella animadamente. La observó mientras reía, y se aseguró que es melodiosa risa su sonrisa quedaran para él y sólo para su exclusividad. Nada de Pit-stains fisgoneando. Dejó de observar a su compañera y continuó con su camino.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón, admitía que Momo era guapa. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dobló el recodo que llevaba hacia el baño de hombres. Lo que no sabía era que ese lugar se estaba agrandando poco a poco.

* * *

**Especial de fangirls 4.1**

-¡Kyaa! ¡Estos chicos se hacen cada vez más grandes!- exclamó una docente de cabello anaranjado soplándose la nariz con un pañuelo- Mi Kuro-kun esta creciendo, aún recuerdo como era un niño de cinco años y andaba de malhumor casi siempre- dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Lo sabemos, sensei...- dijeron a la vez dos chicas, ambas de cabello negro y ondulado, una más alta que la otra, con una gotita de sudor resbalándole la nuca.

-Aunque de amargado casi siempre lo está...- murmuró la de menor tamaño.

* * *

**Especial de fangirls 4.2**

-Awwww- exclama **Cleas-1** deslizando la pantalla de su celular- ¡Awwwww! Creo que lloraré TTwTT- comenta desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

-Lo sé- responde **Mina** desde su celular.

-_Mina, _eres épica XD, los afiches quieren trollear a Kuro.

-OwO

* * *

*Esconderse tras una pared con pergaminos de protección pegados* ¡El primer Kumo listo y terminado! Como este fue escrito siguiendo los signos y todo lo demás fue más fácil pasarlo a la computadora.

Se que a muchas no les agradará la pareja pero es que, es que... asdfghjkl, nuestras mentes están locas. ¡Culpen al verano que no nos da buenas raspadillas TT^TT!

Bueno como verán, este drabble de aquí está situado en su primer año de preparatoria de los actuales alumnos, ya tienen 15 años estos pequeños TTwTT, así que esto probablemente vaya en el fic... cuando avancemos más rápido nwnU

Por cierto... espero que Kuro no se haya dado cuenta que le dije "animal" a sus orejas .A.

Se despide en son de paz,

**The Hipppie Mina-chan**


	5. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Sheik-kun es el nuevo!

**¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Sheik-kun es el chico nuevo!**

Caminaba despacio, con la mirada gacha, esquivando las miradas de los otros. De todas formas, parecía que no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Ellos estaban más concentrados en los nuevos chismes que rondaban la escuela últimamente.

-Ugh... ¿Ya escuchaste?

-¿Que Zelda es la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia? Pff... esa es buena nueva, todos la conocen.

-De seguro cree que revelando todo eso nosotros nos pondremos de rodillas ante ella- se unió una chica a la conversación.

-¿De qué hablan?- cuestionó otra alumna acomodándose el cabello y el listón del uniforme.

-De Zelda.

-Ugh, ¿qué se cree ella? Seguramente que con eso quiere conquistar a Kuro-kun.

Un poco más y la chica conocería su puño en su cara plástica, pero las náuseas que le dieron al escuchar lo último ocasionó que se detenga antes de hacerlo.

-¡Y no sólo a Kuro-san! De segura va por Pit-san y Link-san... ¡imagínate, hasta por Len-kun!- comentó otra chica- ¡¿Por qué ella siempre tiene que tener los chicos más lindos tras ella?!

-Ehhh, ¿por qué hablan así de Zelda-san?- se oyó una voz masculina no muy lejos de aquel grupo de amigas - No creo que ella lo haya hecho con ese propósito, ella es una buena persona.

-¿Y tu qué sabes?- lo fulminó con la mirada una chica azabache- ¿Acaso eres su mejor amigüi o qué?

-Hn...- su rostro quedó al descubierto en ese momento, pues había estado recostado en los casilleros ocultando su cara.

-L-Link-kun...

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar mal de Zelda? Se nota que sólo lo hacen por fastidiar, déjenla en paz.

-A-Acaso piensas...

-¿Crees que lo hace para llamar la atención? Zelda no es así, ella jamás haría eso, es feliz con los amigos que tiene y no necesita más atención, dejen de hablar de ella si no la conocen.

-¡Oigan! ¿Han visto al chico nuevo?- se acercó una chica toda agitada, se notaba que había corrido mucho.

-¿Chico nuevo?

-¡Siii! Ha llegado hoy, lo he visto caminar por los pasillos hace un rato.

-¿Es lindo?

-¡Es guapísimo!

-¿Han visto al chico nuevo?

-¿Nuevo?

-¡Siii! Se dirije al salón de primero.

-¡¿De primero?!

-¡OPD!- de a poquitos, los pequeños grupos de chicas se habían formado en una sola mancha que se dirijía discretamente (o eso pensaban) hacia el aula de primero.

_Qué rápido,_ pensó Link sorprendido por la velocidad en que las noticias vuelan y una se hace vieja al instante. ¿Habían dicho primero? ¿Tenían un alumno nuevo?

Escondiendo su mirada de los demás estudiantes bajo esa especie de turbante se dirigió rápidamente hacia el salón. Ahora los cuchicheos no eran sobre ella, eran sobre "el chico nuevo". Miró su ropa. Bueno, ese día había asistido con buzo así que era fácil que la confundan con un chico . Además que ese hechizo que había utilizado funcionaba de maravilla.

Hasta cierto punto.

Todo en ella físicamente estaba casi igual, menos... Em, su "feminidad" y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran el problema... no eran ese color azul mar que tenía, eran de color rojo, como los de Kuro. Mirarse al espejo la hacía estremecerse.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó una chica pelirosa entrando al salón de clases.

-¡Momo-chan!- Zelda saltó de su asiento para saludar a su amiga, pero al notar como la chica respingó ago asustada y su voz "algo grave" se dio cuenta de que no era Zelda, era _Sheik._

-E-Etto...- Momo se detuvo antes de sentarse- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Lo siento, soy nuevo aquí. Estoy en este grado, ¿primero cierto? Soy Sheik.

-M-Momo- respondió la chica algo nerviosa y sonrojada (claramente olvidándose de que Sheik había exclamado su nombre antes con euforia).

-¡Momo-chan!- saludó Pit entrando con su maleta en el hombro izquierdo. Kuro simplemente mencionó algo inentendible y fue a sentarse en su lugar.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Pit acercándose al lugar donde Sheik estaba.

-Sh-Sheik-kun es nuevo- dijo Momo. Kuro, quien hasta entonces no prestaba atención a la conversación, alzó una ceja al escuchar a la chica nerviosa.

-¿Sheik? ¿Quén es?- preguntó Len entrando al salón.

-¡¿Sheik-kun?!- exclamó Rin empujando a su hermano y tratando de entrar para acercarse al mencionado.- ¿Sheik-kun? ¡¿El nuevo?!

-Hmm...- asintió lentamente Sheik.

-¡Kuro, tiene tus ojos!- exclamó la vocaloid. A Sheik le resbaló una gotita de sudor en su nuca y entrecerró los ojos al ver a su compañera de clases emocionada.

-¡¿SHEIK-KUN?!- un puñado de chicas de los primeros años de escuela media e incluso de los últimos años de preparatoria entraron al aula de estos chicos. Y nadie logró explicarse cómo es que entraron tantas.

Kuro se ahogaba por los corazones que salían de los cuerpos de las chicas y Len estaba en las mismas. Pit en una esquina, trataba de comprender cómo es que de un momento a otro entraron tantas chicas.

Peke entró a su salón correspondiente con una sonrisa en la cara, sin saber qué es lo que la estaba esperando ahí. Agitó su mano en son de saludo, pero inmediatamente su cuerpecillo fue levantado por una de las recientes fans de Sheik. Como pudo, sacó su cuaderno y mostró un signo de interrogación mientras era paseada de una lado para otro por las olas que formaban las chicas al moverse.

Link caminaba pensativo con la mirada en el suelo, pero un extraño olor le hizo despegar la mirda del piso. A su alrededor habían miles de corazoncitos flotantes que se reventaban a unos centímetros de su cuerpo y desprendían un olor tan dulce para su gusto que casi le da un ataque de diabetes en ese mismo instante.

Algunos eran asesinados vilmente por el aura maligna que emanaba Kuro, Len era pisoteado no sólo por las chicas, sino también por algunos corazones y Peke jugaba con ellos como si fueran burbujas arriba de toda esa multitud.

Como pudo el gnomo... digo, el hylian se abrió paso entre todo ese mar de hormonas femeninas, pero dudó en dejar sus cosas en su sitio respectivo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- respondió Pit tratando de no ahogarse con esos corazones.

-Señoritas, señoritas- llamó el director en la entrada del salón- Las clases van a comenzar, por favor, salgan en orden.

-S-Sheik-kun, ¿te gustaría comer conmigo en el receso?

-¡Claro que no! Él comerá conmigo, ¿verdad Sheik-kun?

-No, no, no, no. Sheik-kun me prometió que iríamos nosotros dos.

-Sheik-kun, ¿no quieres que te muestre la escuela? Además podría ayudarte con los cursos atrasados hoy en la tarde en la biblioteca.

-¡Pero ni siquiera estás en su clase!

-¡C-Cállate!

Sheik-kun esto, Sheik-kun el otro. Sheik-kun. Sheik-kun. Sheik-kun. Creo que mejor era volverse Zelda nuevamente. Pobre de Kuro, seguramente se sentía así de abrumado con tantas chicas a su alrededor. Ni qué decir de algunas que seguramente lo acosaban y lo seguían por todas partes.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA ACÁ?!- ese grito hizo vibrar a toda la escuela que casi causa daños a los países de abajo.

-Por favor alumnas, ¿serían tan amables de volver a sus clases?- pidió como enésima vez el director.

-¿Qué sucede Mario-sensei?- cuestionó la docente acercándose al mencionado.

-Trato de que las alumnas se ordenen- respondió.

-¡A VER MOCOSAS, O MUEVEN ESE TRASERO QUE LOS DIOSES LES DIERON O LES DEJARÉ CINCUENTA EJERCICIOS MÁS Y UN EXAMEN DE DIEZ HOJAS PARA QUE LO RESUELVAN EN VEINTE MINUTOS- _Aunque es mucho... Debería ser en menos tiempo... Bueno, no importa_- Y LE DIRÉ A GANON-SENSEI QUE HAGAN SENTADILLAS ALREDEDOR DE LA ESCUELA UNAS DIEZ VECES!

Al oír tremendo grito que casi les deja sin un sentido a todos los presentes, y el castigo que Peach-sama había vociferado a los cuatro vientos, las alumnas salieron corriendo a sus respectivos grados.

-Ahora... ¿Quién fue el causante de este alboroto?- preguntó el durazno. El mayor, que quede claro. (*)

Rin ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse cuidadosamente y Peke, Link y Pit estaban tirados en el suelo con remolinos en los ojos. Estos último habían chocado tratando de agarrar a Peke para evitar que se lastime cuando la estampida de alumnas se retiró del salón, dejando a Peke suspendida por unos breves segundos en el aire y con un signo de interrogación en su cabecita.

-¿Quién es él?- interrogó nuevamente Peach-sama señalando a Sheik.

-Es el alumno nuevo- respondió Rin.

-¿Alumno nuevo? ¿Qué alumno nuevo?- dijo Peach ladeando su cabeza.

-Sheik-kun es nuevo- repitió Rin.

-Mario-sensei, ¿usted sabe de algún alumno nuevo?- preguntó Peach extrañada. Usualmente a Mario no se le escapaba nada y avisaba a sus docentes sobre nuevos cambios o cosas por el estilo.

-Hum... No he tenido ningún aviso sobre algún nuevo estudiante... A no ser que esté entre los papeles que dejé en casa...-divagó el director.

-¡E-eh! ¡Lo siento mucho, Mario-sensei!- se disculpó Sheik parándose de su asiento- Impa-san no logró mostrarle la hoja de transferencia, pero no se preocupe, aquí la tengo.- dijo rebuscando en su maleta.

-Hum... ya veo...- murmuró el director, tomando la hoja que el chico le había dado- ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina, Sheik-san?

-C-Claro.

Sheik y Mario se retiraron del aula, Peach todavía permanecía ahí mirando a sus alumnos. Esbozó una sonrisa para nada tierna si la conocías por mucho tiempo.

-Mhmm~- comentó paseándose por el marco de la puerta- ¿Quieren que cambien el horario para que este único día que no tienen matemática a la primera hora sea diferente?

Momo y Rin, al ser las más conscientes (obviamente la maestra no incluía a Dark Pit en esto), negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces acomódense- se giró para salir de ahí pero no ejecutó tal acción- ¡OIGAN, LOS DE LIMPIEZA! ¡SE HAN OLVIDADO DE ALGO POR ACÁ!- gritó antes de retirarse.

Momo y Rin se miraron asustadas y rápidamente se fueron a ayudar a sus tres compañeros que estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

OoO

-Así que Sheik-san, ¿no es así?- El muchacho asintió- ¿Tienes alguna relación con Zelda-san?

Sheik tragó grueso.

-A-Ah, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Pues mencionaste a Impa-san varias veces.

Sheik suspiró aliviado. _Qué bien que no lo arruiné, _se puede ver a una Zelda en el interior de Sheik ejecutando la misma acción de antes, después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos alarmada. _¡Eeek! ¿Y ahora que excusa pongo? Piensa Zeda, piensa..._

-¿Sheik-san?

-A-ahm.. si... e-estoo... SoyconocidodeZeldaehijoperdidodeImpa-san-soltó.

-¿D-Disculpe?- preguntó Mario al no entender ni una palabra de lo que mencionó el nuevo alumno.

Sheik respiró profundo. _Que lo crea, que lo crea, que lo crea..._

-Soy conocido de Zelda e hijo perdido de Impa-san.

-Uh-h... ya veo... - dijo el director, después de todo, se encontraba con cosas cada vez más raras en su escuela.- Ah, y dígame... ¿Cómo consiguió el uniforme escolar?

_¿Por qué soy un ninja? _

-A-ah... yo lo compré en la tienda.

-Pero si aquí lo entregamos a los docentes personalmente y estos lo entregan a los padres de familia o al tutor responsable.

_¡Ay diosa Nayru, ¿por qué a mi?!_

-A-Ah... si ya lo sabía... ajem. Impa-san se lo pidió a Daisy-sensei.

-¿Daisy-sensei? ¿La maestra de kinder? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella fue la primera maestra de Zelda, así que Impa-san le habló sobre mi transferencia.

-Ya veo... Bueno, ya sabes donde queda el salón de primero, ten, aquí tienes una copia de tu horario. Tendré que hablar con Daisy-sensei más tarde sobre el uniforme.

-A-Ah... claro. Muchas gracias director- se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró y salió corriendo directamente al jardín de niños de la escuela.

OoO

-Uh... Ya veo- asentía Daisy después de todo el relato que Sheik, ahora siendo Zelda nuevamente, le había contado- ¡No te preocupes Zel-chan, yo te cubriré!

-¡Muchas gracias sensei!- dijo algo agitada, tenía prisa por llegar al aula.

-No puedo creerlo...-mencionó con voz melancólica- Pareciera como si fuese ayer cuando tenías cinco años... ¡Ahora mírate, eres toda una señorita Zel-chan!

-A-Ah... sensei...- Zelda veía con una gotita de sudor resbalándole la nuca cómo su antigua profesora de kinder giraba dramáticamente en un aura rosa y con brillos recordando momentos sobre su niñez- Ya debo irme...- lentamente fue retrocediendo dejando a Daisy hablando sola rodeada en esa extraña aura que ella solo podía crear. Sin duda alguna su maestra no había cambiado para nada.

Corriendo con la mochila en mano, sin darse cuenta de que aún seguía bajo la figura de Zelda, chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- se disculpó-, tengo prisa.

-Ja-ja- emitió una risa irónica la persona con la que había chocado, era una chica del segundo grado, muy popular y destacaba mucho en las clases de Ganon- Miren a la princesa, ahora que se cree una diosa cree que tiene el derecho de golpear a quien quiera.

Zelda frunció el ceño ofendida.

-Yo no golpeé a nadie, las dos nos chocamos de casualidad; lo siento, no te había visto.

-Ay si, ay si- comentó la chica moviendo sus manos exageradamente cual meme de facebook- Ahora la diosesita Hylia pone excusas.

-No insultes a los dioses.

-Mira niña, tú cree en tus dioses que yo creo en los míos, ¿entendiste?

-No creo que sea necesario que me lo repitas- comentó furiosa.

-Pues si comprendiste eso, espero que esto también: no te atrevas a acercarte a Sheik-kun, él es mío.- Zelda sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y unas náuseas la invadieron al escuchar aquello.

-¿P-Por qué no?- tartamudeó un poco al seguir sintiendo aquellas náuseas.

-Para que te quede claro princesita, todos sabemos que tienes a Link-kun y a Pit-kun a tus pies, y encima, te tiras a Kuro-kun. Así que, ¿podrías dejar al menos uno para nosotras?

Si hubiese estado bebiendo algo de seguro lo habría escupido en su cara de Barbie. ¡¿Que ella qué con quién?! ¡Ni en sus más horribles pesadillas! Oh no, pero su orgullo no lo permitió tenía que defenderse. ¡Por Nayru que limpiaba su nombre ante tal calumnia que había proclamado aquella chica!

-¿No crees, _senpai, _que dejar a un sólo chico para millones de chicas en esta escuela es algo... em... insuficiente?-titubeó ante la última palabra sin saber qué agregar, al parecer, igual que esta narradora. _Y me estaba saliendo tan bien..._

-¡Hahahahaha!- rió la chica cual bruja en Halloween, o tal vez, cual Renge en su motor de alta potencia apareciéndose en la tercera sala de música (**)- Se ve que no lo entendiste... Te lo diré sin rodeos princesa: A-LÉ-JA-TE de ellos.

-Te aviso que estás hablando con la princesa de Hyrule- adviritió Zelda sumamente enfadada. ¿Ella por qué tenía que hacerle caso?

-¡AJÁ!- la chica la señaló con el dedo índice acusatoriamente- ¡ESTÁS ABUSANDO DE TU PODER, LO SABÍA! ¡EN EL FONDO SÓLO ERES UNA MALDITA TIRANA QUE QUIERE QUEDARSE CON LOS CHICOS DE SU CLASE!

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- balbuceó Zelda retrocediendo cada paso que la otra daba. Debido al escándalo que la chica estaba haciendo, más personas comenzaron a amontonarse en el lugar.

Zelda vió en cámara lenta como la boca de la persona que estaba en frente suyo se movía. Ensanchó los ojos al oír aquella palabra. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de una bofetada (con eco incluido).

-C-Cómo... te atreves- habló Zelda con dificultad y con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, totalemnte dolida. Jamás le habían dicho tal cosa, ni siquiera Kuro, con quien siempre se paraban insultando.

La cachetada no había sido tan fuerte, pero aún así la chica tenía ladeada su cara y su mejilla izquierda roja. Le tomó unos breves segundos para volver el rostro.

-¡Y TODAVÍA UTILIZA SU TONITO DE "YO MANDO AQUÍ"!- chilló.

Varios murmullos empezaron a crecer, todos ellos hablando mal de Zelda.

-¡¿No creen que ya es suficiente?!- la voz de Link se escuchó claro y fuerte entre toda esa multitud de estudiantes.

-Zelda- la hylian levantó levantó el rostro encontrándose con dos pares de ojos azules sumamente preocupados.

-L-Link... P-Pit...- Se giró y salió corriendo de ahí, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

-¡Zelda!

-¡Zelda, Zelda! ¡Espera!- Pit exclamó.- ¡Link, dile al siguiente profesor que me encuentro en enfermería!- le dijo antes de salir tras la dirección que Zelda había tomado.

Corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, llegó a uno de los pasillos de la escuela donde habían algunos casilleros y un bebedero de agua cerca. No había nadie, probablemente estarían en clase.

Arrastró su mochila hasta una banca cercana, y soltó un suspiro triste al sentarse.

Aun no entendía cómo toda la secundaria se había enterado de su secreto. ¿Lo había dicho estando alguien cerca? ¿La habían oído?

Oyó pasos acercándose. Se levantó precipitadamente tirando sus libros. Soltó un bufido fastidiada; hoy no era su día, los levantó y los guardó rápidamente en su mochila y se limpió rastros de lágrimas de su cara con el dorso de su mano. No quería que nadie la viera llorando.

Al alejarse un poco de la banca chocó con alguien desparramando sus libros sobre el suelo de nueva cuenta.

-A-Ahmmm... lo siento...- murmuró y se agachó para recoger sus libros con la vista siempre en el suelo. Sintió como el ser con el que había chocado hacía lo mismo con la intención de ayudarla.- N-No es necesario...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Zelda?

Ella levantó la vista al oír esa voz.

-P-Pit...

El ángel sonrió.

-¿Estabas llorando, cierto?- cuestionó tendiéndole un libro.

-¡¿Ehhhh?! ¿D-De qué estás hablando Pit-kun?- respondió Zelda con nerviosismo, tomando rápidamente su pertenencia y guardándola en su mochila.

Pit ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Tus ojos están rojos, no tienes por qué mentir.

-U-Uh... Una princesa no tiene que mentir- o eso decía el protocolo.

-Entonces no lo hagas, dime la verdad Zelda, ¿estás bien?

Zelda suspiró y guardó el último libro en su mochila. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No... No estoy bien...- se recostó en la pared del pasillo, cerca a una columna- La verdad... es que a veces me dan ganas de estrujar a algunas por sus comentarios...

Pit se acomodó a su lado.

-Humm... tranquila Zellie, ya pasará, son sólo rumores... Además se nota que Link te aprecia mucho...- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Hmm?- pronunció Zelda a modo de pregunta- ¿Link qué está haciendo?

-Está diciéndole a todas esas chicas que dejen de molestarte... ¡Se ve que Link te quiere mucho, Zel-chan!

-A-Ah...- Zelda se sonrojó- Hace mucho que no me llamas así Pit- rió nerviosamente.

-¡Todo con ver tu sonrisa Zel-chan!- mencionó el ángel colocando los dos pulgares arriba, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. Zelda emitió una pequeña risita.- Sabes Zellie, te ves más linda cuando sonríes- comentó Pit desviando su mirada al frente.

-H-Hummm...- Zelda se ruborizó al instante. De un momento a otro el aire se tornó denso.- Entonces...- comenzó la castaña e un intento de terminar con ese incómodo silencio.

-Ugh... estoy cansada...- escucharon decir a una chica. Parece que es el día de "aparezcan grupos random de amigas que quieren criticar a Zelda con sus comentarios pensando que no las escucha"; a Zelda se le sombreó la frente de negro al pensar en eso. Esta estaba en compañía de otra chica, ambas en el bebedero y con el uniforme de deportes, el color diferente del polo indicaba que eran alumnas de la escuela media; seguramente iban a refrescarse después de las clases de Ganon.

Zelda y Pit se miraron y continuaron en silencio para no ser descubiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay veces en las que intento hablar con Pit-senpai pero parece como si no me hiciera caso.

-U-Uh...¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? Ya sabes, él es un poco... distraído- comentó su compañera pensando que su amiga estaba fatigada por la clase de educación física y no por otros problemas personales.

Zelda dirigió su mirada a ese par de amigas y luego hasta su compañero de clase. Aguantó una carcajada, Pit alzó una ceja preguntando silenciosamente cuál era la gracia.

-Pero si de todas formas me hablase, él siempre está al pendiente de Zelda-senpai, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Sí, tienes razón, pasa lo mismo con Link-senpai...

-A veces me resulta un tanto tonto e infantil, pero esa personalidad le sienta bien- mencionó la primera chica con ojos soñadores.

Pit se puso de pie dispuesto a ir hasta ese par, pero una mano lo retuvo.

-No lo hagas- susurró Zelda, con una sonrisa que trataba de contener-, aún no.

-No es gracioso- dijo Pit en el mismo volumen de voz que su acompañante, formando inconscientemente un puchero.

Zelda aguantó otra carcajada y asintió.

-Si...

-A veces me pregunto que tiene de especial Zelda-senpai, digo no es por ofender ni nada, pero...

-A veces Pit-senpai se comporta como un verdadera tonto por ella.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿por qué Zelda? ¿Sólo por ser princesa, no puede ser alguna de nosotras?

-Y más con todo eso de que es la reencarnación de una diosa.

Los forcejeos de ambos chicos se detuvieron. Sin saber, las chicas habían tocado el punto débil de Zelda en ese día. Pit observó cómo la chica bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Zelda es una buena chica y todo eso... Pero no logro comprender por qué Pit-senpai se fija en ella.

-Hum, si. Además, Zelda también es buena alumna.

-A veces no la tolero, creo que su verdadera personalidad la esconde tras ese rostro de niña buena para atrapar a Pit-kun.

-¡Hm, desde cuándo tanta familiaridad con senpai!- canturreó la segunda chica molestando a su amiga. Rió levemente al obtener su objetivo- Yo tampoco logro entenderlo- dijo después de un rato-, no puedo creer que sólo ella y nadie más.

-¡Si! Además no sólo aparenta sino que...

Los comentarios se detuvieron. Zelda alzó la vista y sintió algo cálido a los costados de su cara; Pit tenía sus dos manos tapando suavemente los oídos de la chica.

Zelda cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, agradecía que estos comentarios no eran tan desagradables como los de la mañana o como los de la chica de segundo grado... La princesa trató de reprimir las lágrimas al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos , las palabra de aquella chica aún le dolían, colocó sus manos encima de las del ángel y aumentó un poco la presión, como queriendo tratar de no haber oído lo que su _senpai _le decía.

-Tranquila Zellie- murmuró Pit para sí- Todo estará bien.

Cuando ambas amigas se retiraron del lugar, Pit suspiró y aflojó el agarre que tenía, pero Zelda no lo soltó.

-Zelda...- le susurró el ángel- ya pasó...- pero la chica negó con la cabeza y siguió presionando.

-N-No quiero escuchar...

-Pero ya se fueron Zellie- dijo Pit con ternura-, ya no hay nadie.

-¿N-Nadie?

Pit asintió apesar de que ella no podía verlo al tener los ojos cerrados.

-No hay nadie, sólo estamos los dos solos.

-L-Los dos solos...- repitió ella ruborizándose.

Poco a poco Zelda fue levantando la mirada hasta toparse con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa que le transmitían tranquilidad. Despacio, fue colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pit sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban en un cálido abrazo.

-E-Eh... Zellie... ¿E-Estás bien?

El agarre alrededor de él se intensificó.

-Zelda... ya pasó, ya no hay nadie.

-Aaaaahjaaammm- asintió Zelda abrazando con más fuerza a Pit. El ángel sintió como Zelda se estremecía suavemente.

-¿Zelda, estás bien?-Y escuchó un sollozo. Y ahí lo comprendió; Zelda estaba llorando.

Nunca la había visto llorar, ni si quiera cuando eran niños, siempre se mostraba fuerte y decidida. Pit colocó su mano en la cabeza de Zelda y empezó a acariciar su cabellera suavemente.

-Tranquila Zelda, no tienes por qué llorar...

-¡Uhhh! ¡C-Cómo las asdfghjk!

-¿Qué dices?- la chica negó la cabeza contra su pecho- Si te desahogas te hará sentir mejor, vamos, dilo.

-¡C-Como... las... odio!- gritó Zelda, abrazando con una fuerza que ni ella misma conocía, estrujando a Pit.

-Z-Zelda...- murmuró Pit casi sin aire.

-¡Siempre tienen que decir esas cosas y me dan ganas de darles su merecido! Pero no puedo... tengo que mostrarme apacible y calmada siempre... _como toda una princesa, alteza-_ dijo imitando la voz de Impa- ¡Y hay veces que no puedo controlarlo!

-Z-Zelda...

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo soltando a Pit, avergonzada por lo que había hecho y limpiándose las lágrimas.- P-Pit, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hice daño verdad?- murmuró. El ángel negó con la cabeza- Qué alivio...

-Será mejor que volvamos Zel-chan, la siguiente clase era con Peach-sama, de seguro ella... ¿Zel-chan?- Pit miró preocupadamente a una Zelda que jugaba con su mochila, con la mirada en el suelo. ¿Zellie?

-Yo... lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Por mi culpa piensan que eres un tonto... lo siento, Pit.

Él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, se puso de pie y limpio el polvo de su uniforme.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos niños Zelda? ¿Te acuerdas cómo decías que jamás te importaría lo que los otros digan? Recuerdo que siempre lo decías cuando peleabas con Pitto.

Zelda soltó una risita.

-Sí ,lo recuerdo.- respondió poniéndose de pie también.

-¿Y dónde está esa Zelda que conocía?

-A-Ah... pues... Es importante saber qué opina el pueblo de su gobernante- titubeó una Zelda no muy segura.

-Lo entiendo Zel-chan, pero aquí tú no sólo eres una princesa, sino que también una alumna, no tienes por qué dejarte influenciar por lo que los demás digan, ¿entendiste?

Zelda asintió contenta.

-¡Muchas gracias Pit-kun! ¡Ya me siento mejor!- exclamó tomándolo del brazo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Peach-sama seguramente debe estar muy enfadada- la chica sólo asintió prendada del brazo del ángel. _Así es Zellie, _se dijo Pit para sus adentros al ver a la princesa de Hyrule con una radiante sonrisa, _sigue sonriendo._

OoO

-¡USTEDES DOS! ¿DÓNDE ESTUVIERON? ¡SE HAN PERDIDO TREINTA Y SIETE MINUTOS DE MI CLASE!- el grito de Peach-sama resonó en toda la escuela- Uh... Ahora tendré que castigarlos, qué fastidio... Y... ¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO AL CHICO NUEVO?

-¡Lo siento Peach-sama, tengo que irme!- Zelda dejó una nube de polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y hubo un espacio vacío al lado de Pit.

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS MOCOSA?! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- Peach consideró por unos instantes perseguir a su alumna, pero en vez de eso, se giró hacia al ángel- TU... ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE EMPIECES A CORREGIR LAS PRUEBAS DE MATEMÁTICA QUE HAY EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES SINO QUIERES QUE PALUTENA-SAMA SE ENTERE DE TU FUGA!

-Pero yo solo quería...

-¡NADA DE PEROS MOCOSO! QUIERO VER TERMINADO TU TRABAJO CUANDO ACABE ESTA CLASE!

Cabizbajo, Pit se dirigió hacia su castiga, rogando en su interior que haya algún alma caritativa que se apiade de él y lo ayude.

-Y ese chico nuevo dónde estará... Nadie debe perderse ni un minuto de mi clase...

-¡Lo siento mucho sensei!- Peach escuchó una voz y se giró para poder ver al dueño- El director me estuvo dando un recorrido a la escuela.

-Mira niño nuevo, a los demás profesores los llamarás de esa forma, pero a mí sólo te dirijes como Peach-sama, ¿oíste?- Peach señaló con el plumón que tenía en mano el cartel con su nombre en letras doradas encima del pupitre- Está clarísimo ahí, después te impartiré el castigo por llegar tarde a mi clase... Eh...

-Sheik.

-Si, si, cómo sea niño bonito, ahora siéntate y más te vale prestar atención.

Sheik dio un suspiro y se dirigió a uno de los asientos libres. Sonrió mirando el asiento vacío del frente. Después de todo, el día no había sido tan malo.

* * *

* Tanto como _Peach_ en inglés y _Momo_ en japonés significan "durazno". Es por eso que aclaré el que quien formulaba la pregunta era _el durazno mayor_, o sea, Peach.

** Referencia al anime _Ouran High School Host Club_, _Renge Houshakuji _es un personaje conocido como "la administradora del Host Club", siempre sale de la nada en un motor de alta potencia riéndose (googlear y youtubear).

* * *

Ay Dios mío, al fin terminé esto -.- que me muero de sueño -o-zzZZz

Al pasar esto a computadora me di cuenta que le había puesto mucho floro, y es que, ¡¿Cómo rayos llegó a ser tan largo?! ¡Si en el whatsapp parecía tan chiquito! Anyway, no quitaré el relleno porque esta bien como está. Tal vez esta historia este en el fic original... como dije, solo es cuestión de que avancemos -w-

Tal parece que este es el one-shot más largo, con 14 páginas y 4 711 palabras, todo esto segun word :D

En fin, se despide en son de paz,

**The Hippie Mina-chan**


End file.
